


Declaration

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Trefoil Knot [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Sherlock, Developing Relationships, Dream Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Mycroft, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the sherlockbbc-fic promt:</p><p>Sherlock confesses to John that he's in love with Mycroft one night.</p><p>Beta read by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110">Sherlock1110.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock had been sulking on the sofa for almost a week. John blamed Mycroft. The British Government had dropped by after their last case, ostensibly out of concern for his "baby brother's" safely. They had engaged in mostly silent battle. The few words they had exchanged had been sharp and cutting. Normally, a case would have tempted Sherlock off of the sofa by now. John had been desperate enough to call the DI and inquire about any recent murders, but Lestrade didn't have anything.

Sherlock didn't acknowledge John when he sat a cup of tea on the table by his head. He glared at the back of the sofa instead. The doctor gave a small shrug and settled himself in his own chair. The paper didn't offer anything particularly interesting, so he decided to read the novel that he had picked up the day before.

When Sherlock finally broke the silence, it was with words that John had never expected to hear - could never have expected. They were too bizarre. "I'm in love with Mycroft."

John spat out his mouthful of tea in a fit of uncontrollable coughing. "Bloody hell, Sherlock! What did you just say?!" He turned to deliver an incredulous glare in the detective's direction and froze. The look on Sherlock's face was rapidly shifting from vulnerable to hurt to closed off. Before the doctor could figure out what to say, Sherlock had stormed to his room and slammed the door. His stomach clenched – the detective had meant what he said. **Fuck.** He had been hoping for the last several months that their own relationship might become something more than platonic. Now those hopes were dashed. Realising abruptly that that was probably not the part of Sherlock’s revelation that he should find disturbing, John dry washed his face and sighed.

Normally, John would fly into action and demand that the detective open the door and talk, but he was too stunned at Sherlock's revelation to do any such thing. Suddenly, the whiskey he had tucked away in the kitchen was calling to him. Under the circumstances, the doctor decided that it was just what he needed. He poured himself a glass and swallowed it down. Retreating to his own room, John tried to forget what his flatmate had just revealed and threw himself into bed without changing into pyjamas. After tossing and turning for the better part of an hour, he fell asleep. John’s dreams were decidedly odd that night.

_Sherlock walked up and wrapped himself obscenely around Mycroft. A battle ensued, each brother vying for supremacy. It was unlike any battle John had seen before in his life. The armament used consisted of tongues, teeth and lips, hands and thrusting cocks. It was impossible to determine who was winning at any given moment. The detective bumped his brother’s chin aside with his cheek and placed a long sloppy kiss along the line of Mycroft’s jaw. The two men brought their hips in even more closely together and the older Holmes brought his hands down to clasp at his brother’s arse._

_Mycroft’s words became briefly coherent amongst his sighs and moans, “…should have told me before… Sherlock! I’ve wanted…”_

_The heat of arousal threatened to burn John from where he watched even as a bitter jealousy washed over him. He was in love with Sherlock and never before had that understanding been so bitter._

_The other two men’s trousers had been unfastened and Sherlock’s hands moved lower, grasping both their cocks. The detective began to stroke them together with one hand. Mycroft had placed his head on his brother’s shoulder and was gasping anew. Sherlock’s low baritone joined Mycroft’s voice in making filthy, needy sounds of pleasure. The British Government went stiff as small shivers of pleasure rolled over him. He came against the pale flesh of Sherlock’s hand and abdomen. Afterward, he brushed his brother’s hand away, and took the younger man’s cock in his own hand. He stroked Sherlock to completion and the vision of the detective as he came was beautiful._

John wanted… wanted… he was…

The doctor woke to a very stick mess. He hadn’t done that in years. The memory of his dreams washed over him and John turned very red. Sherlock’s sudden revelation of the night before should have been shocking, revolting even, but it wasn’t. That was disturbing in and of itself. John had wanted Sherlock for months. Now he found himself experiencing a burning lust at the idea of the two brothers together. Who was he to judge Sherlock?

His body moving of its own accord, John went downstairs and made his way to stand just outside the door to Sherlock’s room. Hand upraised, he was about to knock when the detective opened the door. The doctor jumped slightly and took a small step back. Sherlock must have misread John’s expression of guilt for something else because the detective quickly schooled his face to blankness before he spoke. “I understand. As soon as you find a place to stay, text me the address and I’ll have your things sent over.”

John shook his head in negation. “No. I’m not leaving. I just needed to explain…”

Sneering, Sherlock interrupted. “You don’t have to explain anything. I know I’m a freak. Everyone except you has always known it. Now you do too.” He shoved his way past John and made his way to the living room. The doctor followed.

“Sherlock, listen to me. I don’t think you’re a freak. Different? Yes. And I have to admit that I was shocked, but, well…” John looked down at his feet, hands in his pockets. “Whatever you are, I must be something different too.”

“What do you mean?” shot the detective without turning around from where he now stood gazing pointedly out the window.

He decided to spit it out. After all, he could tell that this was incredibly awkward for Sherlock. What was a bit more awkwardness between friends? “Just that I find the idea of you and Mycroft together like that incredibly hot.”

Sherlock became almost preternaturally motionless and he remained that way for a long time. Finally, he broke the silence, “You do?”

“He doesn’t know, does he,” asked John.

“No he doesn’t."

John nodded and cleared his throat. “Right. So that’s why you always snipe at him. So he won’t notice.”

The detective turned to face his flatmate. “That’s correct. Even Mycroft can occasionally be misdirected from observing the obvious.” Sherlock’s gaze turned pensive. “You said that you find it ‘hot’.”

Blushing, John pinched the bridge of his nose. “I did, yeah.”

“Interesting.”

John didn’t know what to make of that. They both fell silent, unsure what to say next. John broke away first and went to make tea. The next couple of hours passed awkwardly. Finally, the sound of footfalls on the stairway brought them out of their respective thoughts. Mycroft stepped into the room, his face flushed and looking slightly dishevelled. He looked from Sherlock to John and back again. The detective flinched as he had a realisation. The flat was bugged and likely had been since their last case. He should have checked. Before Sherlock could bolt, Mycroft walked over to him and surprised everyone present by taking him in for an open-mouthed kiss.

Heart racing, cock twitching, John moved to leave the room. This was all more than a bit surreal. Maybe he was still dreaming.

“John,” Mycroft called out, “Stay. I think we need to talk.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's revelations aren't over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 2 & 3 go beyond the challenge between myself and my beta, but they were sorely needed.

The three of them talked: Sherlock, Mycroft and John. Well, Sherlock and Mycroft communicated silently, speaking volumes with exchanged glances. John watched it all from his chair and found himself increasingly wound up. He shifted where he was sat and looked from Sherlock to Mycroft and tried to guess what was being communicated and if/how it involved him.

Mycroft gave his brother a chiding a look. _He deserves to know._

 _He doesn't feel the same way regardless of what he said earlier. His interest is purely physical. That's not enough._ Sherlock gave a small shrug. _Besides, he would find such a revelation distasteful in light of us._ He gestured minutely between himself and his brother.

 _Really, baby brother, do put that mind of yours to work. He's besotted with you._ Mycroft tilted his head to the side. _That's why he initially reacted so strongly to your pronouncement. It had nothing to do with the nature of it. He was jealous._

Sherlock transferred his gaze to John, pondering, then looked back at Mycroft. _I could never have both of you. Wanting that would be to much._

 _After your previous revelation, do you really think so? He didn't run. I want you to be happy, Sherlock. If that means sharing you with John, then that's what I'll do._ Mycroft raised a hand to his chin and rubbed it. _Do him the courtesy of letting him make his own decision in this. If you don't, you'll lose him eventually._

Sherlock took a deep breath and stood. He was nervous and the detective hated that feeling, but there it was. “John,” he rumbled as he stood and walked toward the doctor, “you don't know everything. What I said last night is true. I am in love with Mycroft."

John looked away from his flatmate to try to hide his emotions. It was ridiculous for that statement to hurt as much as it had the first time, but it did. Actually, it hurt even more because the shock wasn't there to buffer the pain.

Sherlock had crossed the room and stood in front of the doctor. "I'm in love with you as well." He waited with something akin to dread for John's reaction.

Feeling blindsided for the second time in less than twenty four hours, the doctor gaped. He had longed to be involved in whatever was developing if only tangentially. Mycroft's request for him to stay had only fuelled that desire. He loved Sherlock and he had been willing to take whatever scraps he could have. Now his infuriatingly wonderful flatmate had made another impossible declaration. John grasped it with both hands and held on tight.

"I love you too," John managed, "but... how does this work? I mean you and Mycroft and then me and... " He was babbling and he knew it. The doctor clamped his mouth shut.

Incredibly nervous, Sherlock explained, "Myc said that he would be willing to share."

The way that the detective had said it was so unlike the man. His words were gentle, hopeful, and his words spoke to something deep in John's heart. He couldn't force Sherlock to choose between them and John found that he didn't want to. He wanted whatever would make his friend happy. The doctor peered over Sherlock's shoulder and saw Mycroft's reassuring nod. Right, then. "That's fine."

Almost as soon as John's words were spoken, Sherlock fell on him. It was the doctor's turn to be kissed and it was divine. Nothing that he had ever experienced before had prepared John for this. He knew that kissing someone you cared for was always an enjoyable experience, but this was something more. This was life-changing. He loved Sherlock and the detective loved him. Anything else simply didn't matter.

Sherlock broke off the kiss then pulled away. "Alright?" he asked. John didn't answer, but dove in for another kiss.

Had he been someone else, Mycroft might have laughed at the doctor's enthusiasm. Instead, he almost smiled. The government official wasn't in love with John. His sentiment was reserved strictly for his brother, but he did find the doctor physically appealing. Couple that with his strong respect for the man and John's love for Sherlock and the outcome had been fairly inevitable.

The kiss had gone on long enough. "Sherlock. John. I think we should relocate our discussion."

The other two men separated and looked at him. All at once, the younger Holmes brother transformed into something resembling sex personified. "Yessss." His low baritone sent shivers along John's spine. Even Mycroft was not immune. The government official felt himself getting hard.

It was the detective who led the way to his bedroom. John followed, helpless in Sherlock's wake. Mycroft brought up the rear after thoughtfully locking the door to the flat.

Once in Sherlock's room, the brothers started striping. John hesitated, asking, "Um, no offence, Mycroft, but what about the surveillance?"

"It was shut down," Mycroft began.

Sherlock cut him off. "Obviously."

"Right. Obviously." For once John felt like the idiot that the detective so often named him. Of course the surveillance had been shut down. Mycroft wouldn't have wanted their discussion on record.

The Holmes brothers had removed their clothing impossibly fast. John had been left to catch up. As a result, he found himself the focus of not one, but two very intense gazes.

"Hurry up, John," Sherlock intoned.

Mycroft added, "Yes, do."

Neither comment made the doctor feel any less under the microscope. He removed his jumper and his vest.

Sherlock's scrutiny became even more intense when John's scar was revealed. He gave a little lurch in the doctor's direction, but Mycroft placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"All in good time, brother dear," came the older Holmes' admonishment.

Giving a huff, the detective held himself in check.

John's hand moved to unfasten his trousers. He self consciously removed them and his pants as well as his shoes and socks. Absurdly, he started to cover himself then forced his hands away from his crotch.

"Lovely," said Sherlock.

At this, John lost his self consciousness and have a hearty laugh. "So says mister GQ. I'm nothing to look at, Sherlock."

"My brothers quite right, John," Mycroft chimed in. "You are very appealing. Don't sell yourself short."

With two Holmeses against him, John gave up arguing. Suddenly, something much more practical crossed his mind. "I've never done anything like this." He gestured from one man to the next, looking extremely embarrassed. "It's not just the threesome aspect. I mean... " John found himself wrapped in lithe detective from head to foot.

"Don't be dull. We'll take care of you. You don't have to do anything you don't want." Sherlock knew what was at the heart of the doctor's nervousness. He sought to reassure him even more. "There are more ways to get off than penetrative sex. You can watch Mycroft fuck me, if you like. That should do for a start, then I'll suck you down. I'll make you come harder than you ever have before in your life.

The only words that John could find were "Christ. Yeah. Alright."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up.
> 
> Beta read by [Sherlock1110.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110)

John extricated himself from Sherlock's embrace, his thoughts going muzzy inside his head. He watched with fascination as Mycroft stepped in close behind his brother and wrapped his arms around him. One of the older Holmes brother's hands rested on the detective's chest. The other rested on his belly. Sherlock let his head fall wantonly back onto Mycroft's shoulder and moaned.

Just seeing that caused John's knees to buckle. He managed to catch himself on the edge of the bed, but just barely. Every nerve in his body seemed to be alight with want. It was odd, really. John had never considered Mycroft in a sexual way before last night, but just knowing how Sherlock felt about the man made him appealing to the doctor. What that said about the doctor, John didn't want to know.

Mycroft bent his head forward and sucked at the flesh of Sherlock's neck. His brother tilted his head further to the side, exposing more of his neck in entreaty. The government official bit down gently and rolled the tiniest bit of flesh between his teeth before pulling back and licking the spot with his tongue. Repeating the process, Mycroft worked his way down Sherlock's neck and along the top of his shoulder.

"Bed, Sherlock," Mycroft breathed into his ear.

The detective gave a visible shudder which set up a sympathetic response in John. As the two men moved towards the bed, the doctor scrambled across it to the other side. The Holmes brothers collapsed into a messy pile on the spot John had just vacated. A laugh bubbled up in the doctor's throat at the undignified sight. Sherlock was on the bottom of the pile and had to tip his head backwards to glare at John. That only made him laugh all the more.

Mycroft smiled in John's direction. It was a genuine smile that brought warmth to his habitually placid face. "It's okay to laugh, Lock. Sex should be fun. It's meant to be enjoyed as more than a mere physical act."

"I know that," Sherlock growled but the look on his face said otherwise.

The atmosphere in the room shifted immediately. Mycroft looked from his brother beneath him to John across the bed. For once the doctor understood his unspoken words clearly. John moved closer and together, they attacked.

Mycroft's hands slid down to tease the back of Sherlock's knees and the doctor used his fingers to tickle between each of his ribs. This provoked an instant reaction on the detective's part. He curled up and started laughing uncontrollably.

Even as he pressed forward with the onslaught, John felt a sense of the surreal. He and Mycroft Holmes were tickling Sherlock. Mycroft Bloody Holmes - the tight laced, slightly ominous, "minor" government official.

Laughter burst forth from the older Holmes brother. Somehow that seemed to be the strangest thing that had happened in the last twenty four hours.

"Stop," Sherlock gasped between laughs. "Please!"

They didn't. Instead, they attacked with renewed vigour.

"Not stopping, Sherlock," John said.

The detective's legs scrabbled beneath him as he sought to get away. His attempt at flight was useless. All he managed to do was to end up stretched out on his front as Mycroft and John continued their onslaught.

Finally, Mycroft decided to have mercy on his baby brother and stopped. John followed suit, but as he pulled his hands away from Sherlock's ribs, he dipped down and placed a kiss on the back of his neck.

Sherlock lay, panting and unmoving with tears of mirth drying on his cheeks. When he found his voice, it came out breathless. "You are both evil. Disgustingly so." He rolled over and looked at his brother. "I didn't know you could laugh, Myc. I like it." That simple admission brought a blush to Sherlock's cheeks.

"I've had little enough reason to in recent years," Mycroft said between heavy breaths. "I must admit, it was nice."

Fully recovered, Sherlock shifted suggestively. "Will you fuck me now, Myc? That would be even better."

Mycroft's breathing hitched and a greedy expression crept onto his face. "I would be delighted," he said teasingly.

For his part, John's eyes widened and his tongue darted out to brush along his lower lip. "Fuck," he murmured almost inaudibly.

It was beautiful how open Sherlock had made himself to Mycroft. The detective's lips were parted and his legs spread wide. The older Holmes brother had crawled between Sherlock's thighs and leant over him. Arching up to meet his brother's body with his own, the detective moaned.

Though John had never done what Mycroft was about to do, he understood the mechanics of it - at least in theory. He turned and scrambled to reach the bedside table. Opening it up, he found the bottle of lube that he had hoped would be there and tossed it. It landed next to Mycroft's right hand.

"Thank you, John," Mycroft huffed with a little laugh. "You're ever so considerate."

Sherlock rolled his eyes at that. "He wasn't being considerate, Myc. He was urging us along."

"Well then," Mycroft said as he slicked his fingers, "let's not make him wait and longer."

At that, both Sherlock and John let out a sigh. It didn't help that the government official had dropped his lube-slicked hand down to fondle the detective's bollocks. The doctor was mesmerised.

Sherlock whined and parted his legs even more. Mycroft let his hand drift lower over his brother's perenium and down to his puckered hole.

"Please, Myc," Sherlock begged. "Put your fingers inside me. I want to feel you."

John's cock jumped and he gave a shiver as Mycroft obliged. He had never given the government official's hands much thought, but now he realised that they were just as lovely as Sherlock's, with long elegant fingers.

Mycroft's index finger circled around Sherlock's entrance several times. He slowly increased the pressure and was rewarded when the tip of his finger was pulled inside of its own accord.

"M... Myc," Sherlock rumbled, his voice dropping low, "Need more, Myc."

A second finger joined the first and Mycroft scissored them gently. The slight burn was delicious and Sherlock felt compelled to clench around the intruding digits.

"Stop that, Lock" Mycroft ordered. When his brother complied, the government official added a third finger. Sherlock turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation.

"He's so beautiful, Mycroft." John meant it with his whole heart. Everything about the detective was amazing: his intelligence, his hidden capacity for love and his wanton sensuality.

The older Holmes brother smiled. "I've always thought so." Sherlock jerked. "Found it." Mycroft sounded smug. He let his fingers glide over Sherlock's prostate several times as he moved them in and out.

"Ready, Myc. Need you in me. Your cock. Want to feel it." Sherlock never talked like that - so simple and broken. It was amazing what desire could do.

Lifting Sherlock's legs over his shoulders, Mycroft shifted forward and lined his cock up with his brother's hole. John watched as the government official slid home. Both brothers trembled as Sherlock adjusted to the thick heavy feel of Mycroft's cock inside him.

Voice breaking, Mycroft asked, "Are you okay?"

"Don't be daft. Move, Myc," Sherlock ordered.

Mycroft moved. He started slowly at first, pulling almost entirely out of Sherlock before thrusting back into the silky warmth of him. It felt so good. "So tight," Mycroft gasped. He increased the speed of his thrusts.

Impulsively, John moved next to the detective and wrapped his fingers around Sherlock's bobbing cock. It didn't feel strange, though the doctor thought it should have. Sherlock's cock was warm, hard and silky in John's grasp. It felt nice. John started stroking the detective's length in time with Mycroft's thrusts.

This time, Sherlock rumbled out John's name. The detective's head was turning side to side against the bed as the dual simulation built. It built until it became too much. "Coming," was all he managed to say before his cock erupted. Streams of semen shot over John's hand and down Sherlock's chest.

Above the detective, Mycroft let out a small "Oh" as his own body tensed in intense pleasure. He threw back his head and rode out the orgasm. When it had passed, he lowered Sherlock's legs gently to the bed and threw himself down beside his brother.

Breathing deeply, Sherlock fought the urge to close his eyes and just rest. John needed to be seen to and he didn't want the doctor to do it himself. The detective rose up on his elbows and turned to face John. "Your turn, John."

The doctor swallowed audibly. "Right."

Before John could react, Sherlock was on him, pushing him back against the headboard. The detective licked a long stripe down John's chest, around, and down to his cock. He glanced up and met the doctor's eyes. The wicked smile that crept onto Sherlock's face made the doctor shiver with anticipation.

A cry of "Oh fuuuck" was pulled from the doctor as Sherlock swallowed him down.

As in everything, Sherlock was amazing. He took John in down to the root and swallowed. It was all the doctor could do not to thrust. John twined his fingers into the detective's hair, not to guide Sherlock, but to ground himself as pleasure rolled through his body.

Sherlock licked and sucked. He pulled almost completely of of John then plunged back down. He played the doctor like a familiar instrument. Every now and then, Sherlock backed off and dipped his tongue into the slit of John's cock. He swirled his tongue around the head, then swallowed him again. The intensity of the pleasure grew and grew and grew inside the doctor. Finally, John echoed Sherlock's cry of earlier, "Coming. Christ! Sherlock!"

Not pulling off, Sherlock swallowed as the doctor came. He savoured the taste of him on his tongue, slightly bitter, but completely John.

Pulling on the detective's dark locks, John brought Sherlock up and kissed him. The doctor could taste himself on Sherlock's lips. It seemed odd, but completely hot.

When the kiss ended, the detective rolled onto his back between the other two men. The expression on his face was one of complete contentment.

It wasn't long before John rolled over and wrapped his arm across Sherlock's chest. Mycroft followed suit.

For the first time in his life, Sherlock realised, he had everything that he could ever want. Well almost everything.

A good murder right now wouldn't go amis.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Can Have Both](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492908) by [Sherlock1110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110)




End file.
